


Just You, Emma

by PicassoWithAPencil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, I smiled so much when I wrote this, Pure fluff no angst for once on my part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoWithAPencil/pseuds/PicassoWithAPencil
Summary: “Just...just you, Emma. All of you, every day, every hour, you’re here. I couldn’t think of a better wife, or mother for our daughter.”“Aw, man, Regina,” Emma blushed. “You’re too good for me.”





	Just You, Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote a oneshot because she’s avoiding her multi chapter she said she would finish? I really really want to finish that thing, but college is kicking my ass so far now that I’m just starting, and my job is all over the place with weird hours.
> 
> Anyway! I’ve always been into this fandom and this ship, I just never wrote for it I assume. This came to me very late at night and I didn’t want to let the writing bug go. Anyway, enjoy! Kudos and comments very much appreciated, life is rough right now!

Emma tried her very hardest to rush home quickly from work while still maintaining the proper speed limit. Of course, the bug would only allow for so much, anyway. There was no emergency, no disaster, really no reason for her to want to return to the mansion as quickly as possible. 

Except for the obvious.

She was dying to see her wife and newborn daughter again after a trying day dealing with a drunken Leroy and mischievous Lost Boys. 

Emma was very hesitant about returning to her sheriff's department after her requested week off, as she wanted to stay with Regina to make sure she was comfortable and safe. 

Emma felt that she had every proper motive to want to do so; after all they've been through; enemies, near death experiences, and ridiculous in-laws, the blonde felt it necessary to keep an eye on her wife as consistently as she could.

Regina’s eyes had sparkled fondly as she watched her struggle. She teased her gently for being a “helicopter wife” and encouraged her to get back to work with David by her side. “He needs you, Emma,” she insisted.

“Regardless of what you think of yourself, you are a wonderful leader and boss. Otherwise, who knows what that imbecile would ruin in the span of a short week.”

Emma relented, blushing at her wife’s compliments. But she couldn’t stop herself from thinking of them throughout her day, so much so that she almost crashed the cruiser into the stop sign that they had put up just the day before.

Now that she was home in their vast mansion, she had to stop herself from dashing up the stairs like a madwoman. In her excitement, of course, she forgot that she was the one who had put the baby gate between the entrance to the kitchen and the front door and promptly tripped over it, crashing into the table and knocking the mail onto the floor.

Regina rushed to his side from the nursery, her flowery maternity dress billowing around her and the baby at her chest. “Miss Swan! Do I need to call another ambulance? We have them on speed dial after last time.”

Emma didn’t even wince at Regina’s use of the old name “Miss Swan.” She knew the dark haired beauty was simply worried for her.

Emma looked up at her wife sheepishly, grinning as she rubbed the sore spot on her head. “Nah, Regina, I think I’m okay.” Regina tsked affectionately at her as she made her way back to their daughters room, Emma following her with a bag of frozen peas on her head.

She couldn’t help but grin at the decor they had both gone over so thoroughly with perhaps one too many trips to the hardware store. 

The muscular, blonde woman had surprisingly painted the giant tree on the wall, positioning the hand carved crib Henry, all grown up, had gifted to them at the baby shower. And Regina, of course, insisted on decorating the room with miniature, stuffed horses. 

As Regina cradled their daughter in her arms, nursing her in Henry’s childhood rocking chair, Emma moved to stand behind her wife, putting her hands gently on her shoulders and finding herself overwhelmed with emotion. 

She brushed back the beautiful blonde tufts of hair back from her daughters enchanting, chocolate eyes. She blinked up at her owlishly and giggled, and Emmal tickled her chin gently, causing her to smile and squeal.

Regina stroked her hair and parted it across her forehead. “I have a feeling it’ll turn out just as beautiful and blonde as yours” she whispered as she smiled. “I don’t know, babe,” she chuckled. “But I do think you’re right,” Emma said roughly. She’ll turn out just as bada-I mean brave as I am.”

”Oh, really, Miss Swan,” Regina grinned. What about that spider you saw in the shower the other day?”

Emma blushed at the memory of her high pitched yelp and ungraceful crash into the shower head. “He surprised me, that’s all,” Emma huffed. “Besides,” she continued with a glint in her eye, “that’s Mrs. Swan-Mills, to you.”

Regina chuckled as Eden gently pulled at her gown, latching on to her other breast. “Oh, darling, how could I forget? After all, who was it that insisted her name be first in terms of vows?”

“Me,” Emma pronounced sheepishly.

“Yes, you,” her wife grinned proudly as she stroked Eden’s back. Emma wasn’t the only one who had been wary of her surroundings. Regina had cast every protection spell known to mankind over the mansion, and put baby locks on everything Eden could get into. 

Of course, Eden couldn’t walk yet, and all those locks seemed to do at this point was trip Emma up every hour of every day. 

She’d considered taking them off, but the brunette made the decision to keep them there.

After all, Emma needed to adjust to them at the moment.

Emma glared at Regina’s smirk. “Okay, Gina, what’s so funny?” Regina sighed affectionately. 

“Just...just you, Emma. All of you, every day every hour, you’re here. I couldn’t think of a better wife, or better mother for our daughter.”

“Aw, man, Regina,” Emma looked down in embarrassment. “You’re too good for me.” 

Eden hiccuped suddenly as Regina covered her breast. “I think she’s done for now.” She glanced at her wife. “Would you like to hold her, Emma?”

She hesitated for a heartbeat until she saw the little girl grabbing for her, and she felt she had no choice, not that she cared anyway, to take her. Emma cradled her in her arms after Regina had given Eden to her, stroking her cheek with care.

The blonde felt her eyes well with tears of joy, and she brushed them back quickly.

“My dear, Eden,” she crooned. “In times of doubt I’ll see you through. This world has plans and hopes for you. And when in doubt I’ll lead the way, for always by your side I’ll stay.”

And Emma knew, with Regina by her side and Eden to raise, she was the most invincible woman in the world.


End file.
